Access to data and services through electronic networks has become a necessary part of everyday personal and business life. Especially since the Internet became widely accessible, many people increasingly rely on accessing Internet data and services through a variety of devices. Businesses, or enterprises, also use networks to make specific data and services available to employees, partners, and customers. Traditionally, the devices used to access networks were wired to the network. Examples include wired computers and wired telephones. Increasingly, however, people want to be able to access network data and services anywhere using portable, wireless devices such as wireless telephones and hand-held personal data assistants (PDAs). Enterprises now seek the ability to provide wireless access to data and services that is just as complete and easy as wired access. The arrival of wireless Internet telephone devices makes it possible to integrate voice and data services that combine the advantages of either access method. Integration of multiple communication channels such as voice and wireless data has, however, proven challenging.
Traditional multi-channel integration approaches to, for example, customer relations management (CRM), only involve computer telephone integration/interactive voice response (CTI/IVR), web, email, chat, and voice over Internet protocol (IP). Existing integration approaches have the disadvantage of sharing multiple data sources that at best facilitate one channel process (e.g., voice channel with screen pops for a call agent). The lack of channel integration in traditional approaches hinders a satisfactory solution to wireless access to enterprise data and applications, or services.
Without effective integration, accessing a wireless applications protocol (WAP) site for the first time is difficult for several reasons. A standard web browser with a keyboard makes it relatively easy to locate a new web site or directly enter a uniform resource locator (URL). Mobile wireless devices have limited input and user interface capability, however, compared to a computer with a standard web browser. A WAP telephone, for example, doesn't easily allow the typical hyperlinking, searching, bookmarking, or URL entry required to effectively navigate. This creates a significant barrier to the use of a WAP site.
Another disadvantage of traditional techniques for accessing WAP sites is that access to homepages is complicated and inefficient. Typically, homepages in the WAP/HDTP world are controlled by the carrier or must to be manually entered by the user on a wireless device. In the former case, which is characteristic in the United States, to go to a URL for an enterprise site not on carrier's homepage, the user must go through the inconvenience of finding the “goto place” and entering the URL. To avoid this, a large enterprise (e.g. America Online™) might have to pay to be on the carrier's homepage. In the latter case, the user has to enter the URL using the awkward wireless device configuration. In either case, a new URL change results in an awkward data entry process.
Another disadvantage of traditional techniques for accessing WAP sites is inferior device location technology. For many applications, the current location of the wireless device is important. For example, map services or yellow page services may be keyed to the location of the wireless user in order to provide only pertinent information. While multiple location technologies exist, not all are expected to be available and operational in every network, for every device, and at each location within the network. Furthermore, the position measurements retrieved from the location networks may require further processing to obtain the desired data format or related information (e.g., directions to a site). Besides location processing, there is also a need to obtain proper authorization for locating a mobile device. Current approaches lack the ability to mediate among network entities, preferences, authorizations, and related functions.
Another disadvantage of traditional techniques for accessing WAP sites is a cumbersome method for handling sign-on processes for multiple, disparate applications. Some “single sign-on” services exist for providing a more uniform user experience when signing on to different applications. Existing single-sign-on services, however, typically impose a single authentication scheme to which all participating applications must conform.
Another disadvantage of traditional techniques for accessing WAP sites is the difficulty of moving between sites and managing the wireless sessions on each site. Existing systems may not allow a wireless user to maintain multiple sessions, including leaving one site for another, and returning to the original location at the original site.
Traditional techniques for accessing WAP sites rely on desktop-based or client-based cookie management. Some network-based cookie systems provide only cookie store and deliver mechanisms, but do not provide privacy management and security management. Current network-based cookie systems do not support multiple devices of the same user.
Current methods for registering a wireless device with a web site have several disadvantages. For example, to verify the phone number of the device entered by a user at registration, current methods send a short message service (SMS) message containing a code to the device. The user must enter the code in the registration process to continue. This verification process requires the user to switch between wireless device modes of WAP browsing and the wireless device's internal SMS message application. This increases the number of steps involved in completing the registration. On many wireless devices, the WAP browser will not maintain its state while the SMS message is being accessed. Therefore, the user must re-enter the WAP registration application to supply the code. Because use of the registration application in most cases will require the manual entry of a URL into a wireless device, re-entry involves repeating that manual entry, thus imposing a major barrier to use of the application.
Many wireless device users choose to receive messages and alerts of many different kinds on their devices. Existing wireless alert systems usually integrate the delivery of alerts with the generation of alerts. The delivery mechanism is normally one-way based and does not deal with two-way based actionable alerts. Furthermore, existing wireless alert systems do not handle escalation, which may be desirable when a message is not responded to within some time period.